


Hermione's Strange Day

by eliterose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, F/M, Forgiveness, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliterose/pseuds/eliterose
Summary: Hermione and her baby daughter were attending her grandparents' wedding anniversary when she kept running into people from her past, all under strange series of event.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 77





	Hermione's Strange Day

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing Meetings but this one shot was nagging at the back of my head. Also, because I had always wanted to write Hermione as a mother without delving too much into her parenting skills.

"I am sorry, dear, I know you are not ready to meet people but this is your grandparents' wedding anniversary. They want to see their great-granddaughter and I can't deny them that," Jean Granger looked at her daughter, full of apologies.

"No, it is fine, Mum. I can't be hiding in our house forever. I just wish Dad is not the keynote speaker at the dental conference. I will need both of your support to survive all the judgemental look and questions today," Hermione gulped. Her daughter made a gurgling noise and she smiled. Alright, she would survive all the looks and questions if it was for her. She kissed the top of her head.

"Hermione, I am married to your dad for slightly more than twenty years and his family still judged me! You will be fine, dear. Stick by me, and have a glass of champagne or two, if needed," Hermione laughed at her mum's advice. Perhaps today could be the first time she drank alcohol again after giving birth.

The taxi finally stopped in front of the Waterson Hotel, where her grandparents' celebration was held. Hermione mentally brace herself and stepped out of the taxi. The hotel lobby was rather deserted, which was not weird since it was a Wednesday afternoon. Her grandparents' sure chose the right day to hold a celebration, on a weekday afternoon of all days. Her working relatives needed to take time off just to attend this. As she stepped into the hotel, Hermione felt a tingle coursing through her vein. Her daughter seemed to felt the same thing, seeing she was staring at her arm and giggled as if someone was tickling her.

The hotel was rather fancy although Hermione was surprised to see there was only one lift servicing the entire hotel. The lift was wide, enough to fit at least fifteen people but still, a hotel of this stature should have more than one lift. She followed her mum towards the sole lift in the lobby as the celebration was on the third floor. As she took the lift, she almost pressed the second-button instead of the third. It was hard trying to press a lift button while carrying an infant.

When the lift dinged and the door opened, her mum started finding the event room where the Grangers were celebrating the momentous occasion. Hermione tried to keep up with her mum but carrying one baby and wearing a pair of non-sensible heels had slowed her steps. Why did she think wearing these heels were wise again? This morning, when she was getting ready, she wanted to feel her age again. She was only twenty-one after all. Plus, she thought there would not be much walking since they were taking the taxi from her house to the hotel.

As Hermione hastened her steps, she walked past an elderly man, wearing the hotel uniform. He smiled and greeted her. Hermione smiled back at the man, albeit looking insincere as her mum was quite a distance ahead of her. He was probably a hotel staff. Merlin, how big was this hotel? It did not look big from the outside but it felt like she trekked half the world from the lift just to reach the event room.

"Here we are! Are you ready, sweetie?" asked Jean, while coddling her granddaughter. Hermione stared at the signed post outside the room, " _50th Wedding Anniversary Celebration of The Grangers_ ". She took a deep breath and braced herself. The plan was to go straight to her grandparents, let them play with her daughter. Once they were done, she would take a seat next to her mum. Next, she would brace all the questions from her relatives about her daughter. The most famous question would be who was the father and where was he. Hermione had prepared the answer, he was someone from school and they were no longer together. Keep it succinct to discourage them from prying further.

"Let's enter," was what came out from her mouth. But once the door was opened and the chatter from the celebration was heard, Hermione wished she could go back home. No, she told herself. She survived a war; she was part of the team that defeated one of the most powerful wizards. She could handle noisy _and_ nosey relatives. As per her game plan, she walked towards her grandparents, greeted them, and kiss their cheeks. Her grandparents were so excited upon seeing her daughter and took her from her arms. She felt a sense of emptiness for a moment like someone took her heart away even though her daughter was in front of her.

"Look at my great-granddaughter! I can't believe I manage to see my first great-grandchild in this lifetime!" Her grandfather then hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Her grandmother hugged her and repeated her thanks a few times. Hermione laughed, she was not sure what to reply to her grandmother's thanks. You are welcome? I am glad that the ill-fated relationship produced the most beautiful thing ever walked on this earth? Her grandparents continued to show off her daughter for some time and Hermione refused to leave their side. This was the first time her daughter met so many people at once, she might need her mother. Of course, her daughter was basking on all the attention instead. Just like her parent.

After some time, when other relatives started to have proper conversations with her grandparents, she finally managed to hold her daughter again. Her daughter immediately rested her head on her shoulder and Hermione felt the world was right again. As she started her walk back towards her mum's table, cousins stopped her. They wanted to play with her daughter, Hermione politely gave all of them a few seconds before slowly inching to the table. Finally, she reached the table and sat down. Now her aunts and uncles started crowding her, cooing her daughter. Jean passed her a glass of champagne and nodded at her, telling her to drink some liquid courage, and perhaps luck too, to get her through the party. Her mum raised her glass of sherry and clinked it against hers. Hermione then took the first sip and it felt heavenly.

"My, my, I would not think it was possible for her to have this colour on her hair! Genetically, your brown hair should be the dominant one!" said one of her uncles, marvelling at the probably rare occurrences in the muggle world. He was a Biology teacher in a private school. If only, he knew magic exists. She gave a polite laugh while taking another sip of her champagne.

"Is the father part of her life?" asked her aunt, Hermione noted she was one of the gossipy aunts.

"I told him he could be as involved as he wants," answered Hermione. That was the truth and it was a succinct answer to keep her aunt away. Well, of course after she said this to him, the fallout happened but she tried to not dwell on that past. Hermione took another sip again. Maybe it was the buzz from the champagne but she felt more at ease after some time, while she was still holding her daughter firmly, she was not as uptight about her relatives playing with her daughter. Her daughter, after all, was the only baby in the room.

"Mum, I need to use the toilet. I forgot what having her in my belly for nine months did to my bladder," Jean laughed and took the baby away from her.

Hermione stepped outside the room and started to look for the toilet. Merlin, she hoped the toilet was not anywhere near the lift. As she continued her search, she saw the elderly man from earlier, he was walking around, seemingly making sure that everything was in order.

"Excuse me, where is the toilet?"

"Oh, sorry, love, the toilet on this floor is broken. Some clogged pipes and what-not. You can use the toilet on the first floor, they are the only working toilet in the public area."

"Can't I use the second floor instead?"

"Second floor? Huh, don't think so, love. I can't remember what is it but you should avoid it, I think the piping issue is the worst there." Hermione sighed and started to walk towards the lift, in her not-sensible heels. Seriously, she should just stick to wearing flats from now on.

"I would not use the lift if I am you, love. There is an elderly tour group who just arrived from Wales. I reckon all of them would be queueing to use the lift." Hermione hid her grimace in a tight smile. Great, now she needed to use the stairs in her heels. The elderly man told her where the emergency staircase was and Hermione marched towards there. She wished she brought her wand out now but it was sitting inside her daughter's diaper bag. She badly wanted to transfigure the heels into something more comfortable.

Sensing her bladder was about to burst at any moment, Hermione quickened her pace. She was glad she did not need to carry her daughter right now for she might just tumble and fall with how fast she descended the stairs, with her heels and all. When she finally reached the first floor, she followed the sign and went into the toilet immediately.

As she left the toilet, she saw the group of elderly that the hotel staff mentioned. Merlin, they were about her grandparents' age, no wonder the staff said she should not be waiting for the lift. It would be harsh if any of them were to use the stairs to go into their rooms instead.

"Hermione Granger, is that you?" shouted someone. Hermione turned her head and saw a vaguely familiar face.

"Marion? Marion Haynes?" asked Hermione back. When the girl nodded her head, they both started squealing.

"Hermione! When did you come back? The last time I see you were like four years ago! We have a lot to catch up!" Marion was one of her friends from her muggle school before she went to Hogwarts. They would usually meet up during the summer holiday, a lunch or two just to keep in touch. Of course, she had to stop meeting her when her parents went to Australia and she went into the war. Hermione remembered her fib to Marion, saying she would be spending some time in Australia as part of her boarding school international programme. Boy, how different the truth was.

"I came back last year. What are you doing here? In a hotel?"

"My grandaunt is part of that senior tour group," Marion answered with an exaggerated eye roll. Hermione laughed. "My mum said I should tail her, be her sodding lady-in-waiting or something so I could get a piece of her estate in Wales." Hermione laughed even louder.

"What about you? What are you doing here? Don't tell me someone in that group is your relatives too! Don't get my hopes up that I might actually have a decent companion at this otherwise boring group!"

"No, no, I am here for my grandparents' wedding celebration. The event is on the third floor but I am just using the toilet on this floor because apparently, the hotel is having some piping issue." Marion gave a disgruntled sigh, saying if her grandaunt's toilet was not working, she would go back home, Welsh estate or not.

Hermione continued her chat with Marion, seemingly to catch up for lost times. Of course, she needed to lie whenever Marion asked about Australia. Hermione was lucky enough to enjoy a trip to Australia once her parents' memory returned. She kept the topic of Australia at the surface level, avoiding to give too many details.

"Marion, come on, I got my room key. Time to get moving! I can't wait for them to bring us to take those open-top double-decker buses!" said an old lady excitedly. Hermione guessed that she was Marion's grandaunt. Marion rolled her eyes behind her grandaunt's back and took the two travel bags that were on her feet. Hermione walked to the lift together, she figured since these people would be using the lift anyway, there was no harm in making a quick stop to the third floor. There was no way her feet could survive the stairs again.

"Huh, back to Noiseyville for you, eh?" asked Marion, with a wince, as they waited for the lift.

"Definitely. I can't wait to go back home, they keep asking questions about Daisy and it gets so tiring!"

"Daisy? Who is Daisy?" Hermione turned to her friend and realised her slip of the tongue. Marion did not know about her daughter and she could have kept it private for some time.

Hermione sighed, she could lie but Marion was a dear friend of hers, and seeing how she was in the muggle world all the time now, she would welcome Marion's company from time to time.

"Daisy is my daughter. Part of the reason I went missing was because teenage pregnancy and all," Hermione tried to keep tone light. Marion's jaw almost hit the floor. Hermione should have seen that coming. Just like in Hogwarts, she was the model student in her muggle school. Teenage pregnancy definitely did not look like something that a model student would do. A model student would remember to use protection, muggle, or magic way, to avoid what she faced last year.

"No sodding way! That's it, Hermione! We are meeting for dinner on Friday!" Hermione tried to say something but Marion immediately shot her down, before she even finished her sentence. She said there was no room for negotiation. Finally, the lift arrived, Marion and Hermione, helped the elderly group with their luggage. Hermione asked an elderly gentleman to help to press the third-floor button, he joked that of course, she was going the third floor, where else could she go, to their rooms? The lift roared in laughter. Hermione would like to point out that perhaps she wanted to go to the second floor but decided against it. She would not be meeting these people again anyway.

Once the lift dinged and the door opened, she said her goodbye to Marion. Marion was shouting about their Friday arrangement as the lift door closed. As Hermione started her half the world trek towards the event room, she could not hide her excitement. Dinner with Marion would be her first social outing after she gave birth. Marion said she was welcomed to bring Daisy as she wanted to meet her daughter too.

"Manage to find the toilet, love?" asked the same elderly hotel staff. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. She was a bit puzzled as to why the staff seemed to be patrolling the floor. Perhaps, there was a celebrity or someone important having an event here? Although, seeing how their toilets were broken, she could not fathom any famous people wanting to hire this hotel.

As she approached her grandparents' event room, she saw her mother was waiting outside, carrying Daisy. Hermione's heart dropped, her hands and legs started to shake. Did something happen to her daughter when she was mindlessly chatting with an old friend?

"Oh, dear, you are here!"

"Is everything alright, Mum? Did something happen to Daisy?"

"Well, Daisy has a little accident, well, not little, BIG, accident!"

"Is she alright?" Hermione felt her heart stopped hearing her mother's words. She went for a little chat and something happened. Perhaps she should not be meeting Marion on Friday. She could not take the risk if something happened to her daughter.

"She is fine, dear. Daisy took a big poop and she was stinking the room. I wanted to bring her to the toilet but the gentleman said this floor's toilet was closed and I am sorry, dear, my knees are not strong enough to use the stairs while carrying a baby and a diaper bag."

Well, alright, dinner on Friday was still happening then.

Hermione laughed and took her daughter away from her mother's hand. She kissed Daisy's head and indeed, she could smell her diaper. In fact, Hermione wondered how could she not smell it all the way from the lift. Her mum also passed her the diaper bag. Thank Merlin, she could transfigure her heels with the wand later.

"Love, if you are in a hurry, I think the second-floor nursing room is open. No, what am I saying, don't think you should go to second-floor," said the elderly man. Hermione was not trying to be harsh, but she wondered if the man was getting senile. She gave a polite smile and left him behind.

She started walking towards the emergency staircase again, there was no way she could take lift now with Daisy's very stinky diaper. The elderly group might faint from suffocation. Merlin, should she really bring her daughter to the lobby floor? There was a short walk between the staircase and the toilet and she would not want to attract any attention should her daughter's diaper smell spread throughout the first floor.

With great hesitance, she opened the emergency door leading to the second floor. The man said the nursing room was open here. When she entered the second floor, the hallway was empty. Hermione stepped out and quickly tried to find the nursing room. She was too busy looking for the sign when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hermione? Is that really you?" said someone with a masculine voice.

"D-Dean?" squeaked Hermione. She started to slowly lose her breathing pattern. What was Dean doing here? What was a wizard doing in a muggle hotel?

"Where have you been? It was like, you just disappear!" asked Dean, looking still in disbelief at the person in front of him. Hermione started to panic, if Dean was here, who else was here?

"Muggle stuffs, spending time with my parents after the war. How about you? What are you doing here? In a muggle hotel?"

"Oh, I am working for the Ministry now. We are having a welcome session for muggle-born parents and their children who are coming to Hogwarts this year. As someone who was like them in the past, the Ministry wanted me to be here and answer questions." Hermione did not realise she was holding a breath. She started to calm herself, if this was a muggle-born thing, then probably the people from her past would not be here.

"You should be the one that answers their questions, you know. It was your idea, Hermione. You were the one who suggested the Ministry to hold this and gave reassurance that muggle-borns are safe to return to Hogwarts after Voldemort's demise. You were the one who suggested it to be held in a muggle area, ensuring the parents to not feel isolated as this was their turfs, not Diagon Alley or Hogwarts," said Dean quietly.

Was it really her who gave those suggestions? That life felt like a lifetime ago for her. She vaguely remembered those times, when she would give suggestions to Kingsley on how to make the new wizarding world a better place. Of course, once she found out about her pregnancy and the subsequent backlash, she ran away, back to the safety that her parents always offered.

Her parents were shocked when she told them she was pregnant. They asked who was the father and when she told them, her father almost wanted to strangle that boy himself. Her parents were her rock during her pregnancy. During this time, she cast Repelling and Masking spells to make sure she could not be found. She went to muggle hospital for check-ups and when she gave birth. She removed herself from the wizarding world. She was sure the Daily Prophet had written hundreds of articles about her mysterious disappearance.

"Wait, how come you can see me? I put spells to make sure wizards and witches would see other faces if they see me!" Dean was rather stunned hearing how far Hermione tried to hide herself. Hermione berated herself, again she let something slip without proper thinking.

"We put a security spell on the second-floor, that will wash away all illusion charms and magical concealment. Just to be safe since we are hosting a large number of muggles after all."

Suddenly, everything made sense. The elderly man upstairs was either a Ministry worker or a muggle who had been enchanted to ensure people avoid the second floor. The gentleman at the lift could not see the second-floor button, hence the joke. The only reason Hermione could see the button, could enter this floor was because she was a witch herself. The tingle that she felt when she entered the hotel, the tingle that her daughter felt, all because they were witches.

"Dean, it has been nice meeting you but as you can see, I don't wish to be found. It will be great if you keep this a secret, at least just for today," Dean was about to argue when her daughter started to fuss. It finally dawned on Dean that Hermione was carrying a baby. She gulped, hoping Dean would leave her alone.

"Of course, Hermione. I respect your decision. Also, I would rush to the toilet if I were you. I just realised the foul smell is coming from your niece!" joked Dean. Her niece, she could live with that. Hermione then said a quick goodbye and made her way into the nursing room. She tried to quickly change the diaper but Merlin, Daisy pooped her entire organs, it seemed. She wished to use her wand to clean her daughter but it seemed dangerous now. Funny, she felt safer to use magic when she thought this was purely a muggle hotel.

Finally, Daisy was cleaned, along with a freshly changed diaper. Quickly, she packed the diaper bag again and took her wand from the bottom of the bag. Taking the risk, she transfigured her heels into a pair of flats. She considered a pair of running shoes but her relatives might notice the change of footwear. She could tell people that they probably see her heels wrongly but there was no way they would believe she wore a fancy cocktail dress with running shoes.

She opened the nursing room door, ready to make her escape when she got the shock of her life. In fact, if only she did not have a fast reflex, she might drop her daughter from the shock.

"What are you three doing here? Trying to make me drop my daughter?" asked Hermione coldly.

"Hermione, where have you been? Merlin, I was so worried about you!" said Ginny, she was already crying. She tried to hug Hermione but Hermione ducked away. The hurt on her eyes made Hermione slightly feel guilty. She was hoping with her cold attitude towards the trio, they would let her pass and leave her alone. Of course, they did not. Instead, the four of them were now squeezed in the tiny nursing room.

"Listen, can we not do this here? I have someplace I need to be," pleaded Hermione, a vast difference from her earlier iciness. Perhaps some warmth was what she needed to be left alone.

"No, you would just disappear again. We can't lose you again, Hermione," said Ron. Hermione saw his glassy eyes. Harry was the same. In the end, Hermione cast the extendable charm and made the room slightly bigger. Ginny, noticing that Hermione was willing to have a chat, transfigure the small bench in the room into a crib. Hermione stared at Ginny, unsure of what to say. She put down Daisy onto the crib, cast a _muffliato_ on the baby, and finally faced the trio.

She hated to admit this but she missed them. Life was empty without them as her best friends. When she was pregnant, hiding in her parents' house, there were times whereby she wished her unborn child would have many uncles. Uncles who would dote on her and perhaps down the road, aunts who would do the same. Daisy did not have godparents until now because in her mind, Ron and Ginny were her godparents.

"Let's start with where have you been? We have been worried sick that something happened to you and your child," Harry finally said something.

"I have been in muggle London," Hermione decided the same approach as when she dealt with her relative. Keep the answer succinct.

"Why did you disappear without telling any of us?" asked Ginny, her lips were quivering, trying to control her emotion.

"Really? Are you asking me that? I distinctly remembered when I told you I was pregnant with _his_ child, all of you immediately turn your back against me! Merlin, Ginny, your mother shooed me off! Ron and Harry, both of you were shouting at me, asking me how could I even procreate with him? Ginny, you were not any better, you were basically throwing ice-cold dagger stare the entire time! Remember that? I am sorry if you thought I want to stay after that!" Hermione was panting now after all the shouting. She gave a quick glance at her daughter, Daisy was oblivious to the shouting, playing with her toy duck instead.

"Look, we know, we know how horrible we were. I felt bad that I went to your flat the next day to talk to you after I calm down. You did not open the door so I thought you were still angry and left. I did that for three days before realising something was wrong. Merlin, Hermione, we were worried his family did something you!" Ginny tried to explain.

"Mum feels horrible too. She knitted something and tried to owl it to you, only for Errol to come back. She knitted more things, sometimes while crying, and tried to owl it to you every time… But Errol always come back, with the items undelivered," added Ron.

"Yeah, that's the concept of not wanting to be found, you see." Hermione could hear how cold she sounded but she did not care. It was easy for them to say that they were acting rash then but she carried those scars. She was already afraid then, finding out pregnant when she just graduated and she thought she would find comfort from her surrogate family. Only for them to betray her with their reactions.

"I slipped a mail every now and then, you know, we all did. Every day, I hope that you would go back to your flat just once and see all the apologies letters. We tried to find you but it was impossible. The only way was to trace your wand but Kingsley vehemently denies our request. He said doing that will be breaking all sorts of laws as you are an adult witch who is not doing anything illegal," said Harry. Hermione could see he was starting to break down. Her heart did slowly melted hearing about the frequent letters. She had not come back to her flat once because it felt painful.

"What is her name?" asked Ginny, looking at her daughter. Hermione could see she wanted to touch the baby but restraining herself after Hermione's earlier rejection.

"Daisy," Hermione smiled at her daughter. Sensing that she was the centre of attention, Daisy started making noise, asking the four adults to play with her. Ginny looked at Hermione, silently asking for permission. She nodded and Ginny immediately scooped the baby. She started cooing Daisy. Ron and Harry joined in, stroking the baby's cheeks and hair. Hermione could feel a lump in her throat, this was what she wanted.

"How did you know I was here? I told Dean to not tell anyone," asked Hermione. The trio looked away from her daughter.

"Well, honestly, Dean is not aware that we lost touch. He casually told us that you are here, wondering if you are visiting the hotel to meet us. As for us, we are here to speak about Hogwarts' safety," explained Harry. Hermione nodded her head, unsure if it was a good thing that Dean said something.

"Come to the Burrow for brunch this Sunday. Please, Hermione, let us make it up to you. All of us really want to meet her and we do not care about who is the father. Daisy is your daughter and that makes her our family too." Hermione hesitated upon hearing Ginny's request. Was she ready to meet the Weasleys again? Unlike Marion, reconnecting with them would not be easy.

"Why don't you read the letters in your old flat and decide if you want to come?" Ginny immediately nodded hearing Harry's suggestion.

"Alright, I will consider attending the brunch but no promises." Hearing Hermione's words, her three best friends immediately enveloped her in a big hug. Daisy, being squished in the centre, shrieked in excitement. The four of them laughed and Hermione wiped the tears that she did not know was there.

"Thank you, Hermione. Just owl us, we will prepare any food for you and Daisy," Hermione nodded hearing Ron's words. She mentally made a note to visit her old flat tomorrow to check all the letters. She took her baby away from Ginny's arms. Ginny then transfigured the crib back into a sofa and the extendable charm was reversed.

"Do you have bonnet or something to cover her hair?" asked Ginny as they prepared to leave the room. Hermione's blood ran cold.

"We don't think her father is here but there are other wizards and witches on this floor. Her hair is clearly a trait from her father, best if you just cover it and quickly make your way to wherever you need to be," suggested Harry. Hermione immediately dug the diaper bag and thanked her mum silently for packing a pink bonnet that matched Daisy's dress. She put it on her daughter's head, with some retaliation but she did not care. Like Harry said, better be safe.

Slowly, she stepped outside and said her goodbye to the trio, promising to meet them soon. Even if she was not ready to attend the brunch this Sunday, Hermione knew she would meet them again soon. She looked behind one more time as she walked towards the hallway and gave them a smile.

Now, she needed to make a quick escape, this floor was too risky for her to be around. Ginny said the welcome session would last for another hour and until then, she would just stay in her grandparents' event room. Bladder be damned.

"It's true. Hermione Granger is in the building."

Hermione looked up to see and panic started to set in. Pansy, Tracey, and Millicent were in front of her now. Merlin, what were they doing here? Harry, Ginny, and Ron, she could understand. Was the Slytherin trio present to give the muggle-borns a scare before their first day?

"Leave me alone, Pansy. I have things to do and talking to a Slytherin is not one of them." Hermione tried to walk past the trio, however, her path was blocked.

"But I want to talk to the Golden Girl! Disappear for more than a year and yet I see her in a muggle hotel, wearing fancy dress, carrying a bouncing baby. That is a Daily Prophet exclusive!"

"Leave her alone, Pansy," said Ginny. Hermione was so grateful to see Ginny. She looked at the red-head asking for help.

"Oh, so you two are talking again now? Who is the baby, Granger? Why is she wearing a bonnet?" Hermione sensed that Pansy knew something about Daisy. She held her daughter closer, trying to ensure that Pansy could not see her face.

"Please, Pansy, just move along," said Ginny while rolling her eyes.

"They are harmless, for the most part. Pansy is writing for Daily Prophet although her content is mainly on how to write an engaging piece on broom polish. The other two just join her to be photographed today," Hermione's panic risen hearing Pansy's job. If she was working for the Daily Prophet, her name would be all over the publication by tomorrow.

"Don't worry, she will not write anything about you. Will you, Pansy?" asked Ginny again. Hermione realised nobody else was talking other than Ginny. Pansy made a face and replied, "Of course not. What kind of person do you think I am?" With that, she started walking away, entering the main room of the floor. The other two girls trailing behind her.

Hermione said her thanks and told Ginny that she would go back to the third floor now. She had disappeared for some time and her mum and relatives probably wondered just how much poop was in Daisy's diaper. Hermione made a few steps, before turning and gave Ginny the hug that she avoided previously. She could sense Ginny's relief and then Hermione walked towards the staircase.

As she climbed the stairs, Hermione felt it was a strange day for her. Of all the hotels in London, she met Marion and her Hogwarts friends. She looked at her daughter and there was a growing excitement that she would meet so many new people in the near future. Her mum would be the happiest as she repeated many times that she should have a social life again. Hermione was almost skipping when she saw the figure waiting outside the event room. Her body froze, all blood had probably left her body.

Sensing that someone was approaching, the figure looked up. First, he saw her then his eyes moved towards the baby that was on her arms. His expression was unreadable. Slowly, he walked towards her. Hermione was screaming internally at her feet, asking it to do its job and run. Instead, it just stood there firmly.

"I finally found you, Hermione Granger," said Draco Malfoy, choking.

"How did you know I am here? You can't be part of the Ministry welcome session, right?"

"No, I am not. Pansy forced, or more likely seduced, someone to send me a patronus, informing me that you are here. I Apparated as soon as I heard it, fearing that I might lose you again, until I saw this, about the Grangers," Draco pointed at the sign about the event that was happening in the room. Hermione suddenly wished she had the foresight to transfigure that damn sign previously.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione. Draco frowned when he heard fear in her question.

"Is that… our baby?" Hermione held Daisy tighter.

"She is _my_ baby."

"Hermione, we need to-"

"No! Don't you dare to ask me to sit down and talk with you now!" Daisy jolted upon hearing her mother's shouting. Seeing that her daughter was about to cry, Hermione immediately cooed her daughter. She kissed her head, her face, her arm, a method that always calmed the baby. Once the crying crisis was averted, Hermione took out her wand and cast _muffliato_ on her daughter again. She wanted to cast a silencing spell on the room when Draco said he had already done so.

"There is nothing for us to talk, Draco. I got your message loud and clear last time. If anything, I was surprised you send a normal letter instead of a howler judging by the content of the message."

"Yes, there is, Hermione. If anything, we have a lot to talk about, starting from the moment you disappear! I did not even know the baby was mine until you disappear!"

Hermione laughed at the incredulous statement. He did not know the baby was his?

"Your letter explicitly stated that you have no wish to have a _half-blood_ baby and you even offered me _, so graciously_ , to terminate the pregnancy! Of course, I have to terminate in a muggle hospital, _you said_ because wizarding world can't know about Malfoy having a tainted bloodline. How dare you!" When Hermione finished with her shouting, she saw all colour was drained from Draco's face. His face was even paler than his hair.

"He-what?" croaked Draco. When some colour returned to his face, he landed his gaze towards Daisy. There was a flicker of protectiveness at the thought of the baby in front of him was almost terminated.

"Drop the act, will you? I wish I had not burnt that letter, otherwise, I would have shoved it in your face right now."

"I did not write that letter. I did not even know the content of that letter until you mentioned it just now." That made Hermione laughed.

"What is with today's theme of apology? I did not mean it, I did not know? Merlin, how easy it is for all of you to say those?" Hermione felt slightly guilty for mocking her friends' earlier apology. While she was genuine in trying to forgive them, it was hard to easily move on from the bitterness that consumed her for some time.

"Who else apologise to you today? Potter and Weasley?" Draco answered his own question when he realised the Ministry event that was happening below them.

"Hermione, I swear, I did not know about the letter. I thought you were the one who left me! One day, I received an owl delivery. It was a letter, signed and sealed by you, saying that it was over between us, saying you were cheating on me with some muggle and you were pregnant with his baby," Draco started to calmly explain the situation. Hermione realised there was pain in his eyes as he recounted the story.

"I did not believe it, initially. I tried to Floo to your flat but it was not accessible. I went to your flat, nobody was opening the door. There were multiple locking spells that you put; I could try to remove it but I got the message. At that time, I thought it was true, you left me."

Draco could see that Hermione was about to interrupt his story. He raised his hand, pleading for her to hear his story first. Hermione closed her mouth and nodded. He looked at Daisy, the baby was trying to remove the bonnet that was on her head.

"Until one day, your friends barged into my house. Harry and Ginny were raising their wands against my parents, George's was against me while Ron was running towards the dungeon. For some reason, they started shouting your name, frantically looking for you." Draco dryly laughed at the memory. Hermione wondered since when were all of them on a first-name basis with each other?

"My mother was angry at the intrusion; hexes were thrown before Harry finally asked everyone to lower their wands. He said just return you and they will all take their leave. I laughed hysterically hearing that, by the way. I told him why would you be at my house when you are off running with some muggle. I admit, I called some unsavoury names at this imaginary muggle guy during the argument," Draco chuckled when he saw that Daisy was finally able to free her head from the bonnet. He then saw the baby's wispy blonde hair. Feeling victorious, Daisy threw away the bonnet on the floor. Neither Draco nor Hermione moved to pick up the fallen headpiece.

"Ron hexed me and finally told me that you are pregnant, with my child. He started shouting again, asking if we are torturing you like the last time you were at the Manor. You should have seen my mother's face, she almost passed out. Well, I almost passed out too. Until I realised, my father was… unperturbed by the news. It was as if he knew about this."

"That was when it clicked. The letter was from him, probably charmed to have your handwriting. Like you, I burnt the letter when you disappeared. I wish I still have that letter, just to remove all the charms and see his handwriting. The days that followed were hell, Hermione, trust me. I tried to look for you, everywhere, but your friends told me you were undetectable. That was when Harry told me about them writing letters to you and slipping it under your door. I did that every day, even this morning, I slipped one. It drives me crazy that I do not know what happen to you or our child. That was why I came here as soon as I saw Pansy's message."

Draco took one more step. He was closer to Daisy and he brushed her arm. Daisy looked up and giggled at him. He continued to brush her arms, Hermione saw his face lighted up hearing Daisy's continuous giggle.

"Your turn. Why did you leave?"

"I wrote you a letter, telling you about my pregnancy. I wrote that we were both still young and we were only shagging and never more. Merlin, we never even talk once we are done! Anyway, I told you that I will have the child and you are welcome to be as involved as you want."

"Did you mean that? Not wanting me to be involved?" asked Draco, there was hurt in his eyes at the thought of him, not in his daughter's life.

"I thought I did but honestly, I wanted you to be there for me. When I first found out, not for the first time I admit, I wanted you to hug me, to kiss me and said everything will be fine. A few hours later, I saw the Malfoy family owl, with a letter. Just like you, it was signed and sealed by you. The content was more or less what I mentioned earlier, it was horrible. And after that, I Floo-ed to the Burrow, hoping for support but they were angry at me too." Draco looked alarmed, hearing the rejection of the Weasleys.

"My heart was so bruised and battered that day, I just packed up and leave. I locked everything, ensuring nobody would come to my flat. I put all kinds of spells on myself, any wizards and witches who see me will think I am someone else, a forgettable muggle face."

Draco stopped playing with Daisy. He slowly looked up, there were lines of anger on his face.

"You just left? Without even checking with me about the letter? Even I did not believe the letter until I saw you left! You could have sent me a bloody patronus!"

Hermione felt her body shaking. Daisy could feel something was wrong with her mum despite not hearing all the screaming.

"Patronus? Draco, do you think I was in the right mind after reading about terminating the baby? We never had a conversation other than if we have time for a shag! _I am sorry_ for being irrational then," said Hermione sharply, her mouth was quivering. Tears of anger were threatening to make their escape from her eyes. She saw Draco was trying to control his breathing. He was angry too.

"No, I supposed not," he was quiet for some time before continuing, "You know, before you disappear, I wanted to ask if we could start dating officially. I was getting tired from all the thinking if you were dating someone else, if you were shagging someone else. I wanted to stay when we were done shagging, I wanted to see you making me breakfast, I wanted to show you that I could wash dishes without magic. Reading that letter was like having my worst fear come true."

Hermione remained quiet. Daisy was back to her bouncing self after seeing her mum calmed down. She tried to reach out to Draco, having an instant fondness for the man that was her father.

"Where does this leave us then?" asked Draco. He was taking another step, Hermione took a step back. She could feel the wall behind her.

"Nowhere. I don't think this change anything," she answered.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Draco then kissed her. It was a quick kiss, mainly because Daisy was unhappy someone else was kissing her mum. When he removed his lips from hers, Hermione felt her body feeling alive. It was weird. Seeing the moment of weakness, Draco took Daisy from her arms. He started bouncing her, "What is her name?"

"Daisy," She could hear how shaky her voice sounded. It was just one kiss, how could she be like that after one kiss. Draco was kissing Daisy now, mumblings words about him would be here for her from now on.

"Let me take you to dinner, and that means somewhere public. I agree, this doesn't change anything but I want to have more conversations. I want people to know I am her father," Hermione got the hidden message. He wanted them to be a couple. He wanted to be more than just Daisy's father. She saw the tension on his face, the breath he was holding as he offered the dinner.

"I am going to my flat tomorrow, to read all the letters. It may take a whole day if all of you are saying the truth about writing to me all the time." She saw his face relaxed slightly hearing her non-rejection.

"How about Friday?" Hermione remembered the dinner with Marion.

"Can't, have a dinner date." The tension came back to his face about ten times stronger.

"Are you dating someone, Hermione?" His voice was hard, she could see the fear in his eyes.

"What, no, no. I am meeting a childhood girlfriend. We met at the lobby earlier today and we want to catch up." She could see the relief on his face for the briefest second. They were quiet again.

"Do you not want to go for dinner with me?" He finally asked after some time. Hermione gulped. She was not sure the answer to that question. After hating someone for a year, how could she just switch her feelings and pretend those anger never existed?

"I can't give you false hopes, Draco. Dinner on Saturday and we will just see from there. I can't promise there will be a next dinner after Saturday."

"And that is enough for me, Hermione." He dipped his head and he crushed his lips against her again. She was still for a second before kissing him back. The kiss felt like home. Daisy started to whine again, pushing Draco's chin away from her mum's. He laughed and rest his forehead on Hermione's. She found herself laughing too.

"I miss you," whispered Draco. Hermione nodded and whispered back, "Seems like I miss you too."

"Hermione!" They finally broke apart hearing someone's calling her name. She felt horrified, her mum just caught her in a position whereby as if she and Draco were snogging. Not only that, Daisy was also squeezed between them. She was the worst mother of the year. Her face was turning red. Draco managed to turn his body, only to stand still after that, as if he was on a body-binding curse.

"I was so worried that you did not come back after so long, I was about to look for you!" chided Jean. Hermione winced, feeling like a young girl who just caught sneaking out way past her curfew. Jean then took her attention towards the man that was standing beside her, carrying an excited Daisy who saw her grandmother. She squinted her eyes, seeing the resemblance between the baby and the father. She asked, "Are you him? Daisy's father?" Draco nodded nervously.

"Mum, not here, please."

"Fine, I will leave you for now but don't think I am done with you. My husband will have more to say if he is here."

"I will be around to hear everything both of you to say," said Draco nervously. Hermione had to give him credit, he was clearly trying to project the Malfoy confidence. Her mum gave a loud _hmph_ before walking back to the room.

"I need to get back inside. I will see you on Saturday? You can pick me up from my flat," She decided to not tell him where her parents' house was for now. She still wished to not be found by most people.

"Perfect," he kissed her one last time as she took Daisy from his arms and started walking towards the staircase. "Although, Hermione, who is to say you will not see me sooner than Saturday?" He gave his signature smirk and left. Hermione laughed and looked at her daughter. No, _their_ daughter.

She sat down at the chair as soon as she entered the room. Merlin, luckily, she transfigured her heels into a pair of flats. She could not imagine standing on her heels, carrying a baby and diaper bag while arguing with Draco. And kissing him. Her feet would probably give itself a long time ago.

"What happens there? You went for a diaper run and suddenly you are snogging Draco Malfoy?" asked her mum, keeping her voice low to avoid their relatives eavesdropping.

"I had a really strange day today, Mum. I met Marion, we are having dinner on Friday, by the way. Then I met Ginny, Harry and Ron when I went to change Daisy's diaper. Did you know the Ministry booked the second floor for the muggle-born students' welcome session? And then, when I came back, Draco was waiting outside the room. It was really strange how everything happens today, at the same time."

Jean laughed, "Hermione, I think stranger things have happened. You are a witch who erased my memories previously. You are a war veteran when your grandfather is not. I don't think you reconnecting with people from your past in one day is strange. Maybe it was just luck." Hermione agreed with her mum and started laughing. Since her body moved as she laughed, she caught a glance of something in her mother's bag. For a moment, she thought she saw an empty vial in it but she continued laughing instead. There was no way Jean Granger, a muggle, had a magic potion.

_Or was it?_

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Daisy as the daughter’s name because I realised (H)ugo and (R)ose had the same initial as Hermione and Ron. Hence, I decided another flower inspired name that had the same initial as Draco ^^ Also, in case anyone was confused, Dean grew up in a muggle household as he did not know his father was a wizard.


End file.
